my_weapon_shopfandomcom-20200214-history
Card System - Card Skills
: There is a huge variety of attack, defense and special card skills. These skills have all sorts of effects that can raise the various stats of your cards during battle and/or lower the the stats of the opposing team. Card Skills can easily turn a battle in your favor when they activate. : Card Skills play an important role in the Royal Arena. Various skills can increase your card's ATK, DEF, MAG and Skill activation rate and/or decrease your opponent's card stats. Every card has 3 skill slots that are activated at specific card grade levels. : With the introduction of Crusade Adventures, Crusader type skills will play an important role during Crusades. These skills can be found on monster cards and the Journey to the West Braver Cards. : 1. 1st skill slot - Card Grade C : 2. 2nd skill slot - Card Grade A : 3. 3rd skill slot - Card Grade S : Now that skill training is available, you'll be able to trade out weak skills on your cards for more powerful ones. : Below you will find links for skills sorted into different criteria. : Full Skills Listing : ATK Skills Listing : DEF Skills Listing : Special Skills Listing : Unique Skills Listing : Full Crusade Skills Listing : ATK Crusade Skills Listing : DEF Crusade Skills Listing : Special Crusade Skills Listing : Unique Crusade Skills Listing 'Skill Learning' : A''': :: Grantor's Skill - ::: "Only Granted Skills are allowed to be granted. Granted skill level will be level 1" ::: This section houses the skills by the grantor or the Braver Card that is transferring skills from it to another. :::Skills are order from top to bottom: :::: C Skill Slot :::: A Skill Slot :::: S Skill Slot : '''B: :: Grantee's Skill - ::: "You can only inherit to the acquired skill position. You can only possess maximum two same type skills at the same time. Same skills can not be inherited." :::This section houses the skills by the grantor or the Braver Card that is receiving skills from another. :::You can only transfer skills to the position/positions that have been unlocked. For example, if you only have the Grade C Skill Slot unlocked, you will only be able to move skills to the Grade C Slot. If you have the Grade S Skill Slot unlocked, you will be able to move skills to any of the three slots. :::Only two of the same skill types are allowed on any one card, meaning your card can only have two ATK Skills, two DEF Skills or two Special Skills. The third skill must be of a different type, and no two skills can be exactly the same. So for example, you can't have 2 Air Slash I skills on the same card. :::Skills are order from top to bottom: :::: C Skill Slot :::: A Skill Slot :::: S Skill Slot : C''': :: Skill Provider - ::: "Place the brave who is granting skills to others." ::: This section houses the card that is to be the Grantor or the Braver Card that is transferring skills to another card. A card must be at least Grade C with the C Skill Slot unlocked in order to be able to transfer skills. Grade D cards can be put here, but you won't be able to do anything with them. : '''D: :: Success Rate - ::: "Different skills have different chances of being granted. Greater chances when granting at the same position. Use Failure Protection can prevent Grantor from disappearing when failed." :::All skills have differing rates of success when being transferred. Skills of greater and greater strength will have lower and lower success rates. :::The success rate is also affected by the position of the skill slot you are transferring from and to. For example, if you were transferring a skill from the Grantor's A Skill Slot to the Grantee's C or S skill slot, the success rate would be lower than if you were transferring from the A Skill Slot to the A Skill Slot. The best chance of success comes from transferring skills of the same Skill Slot. :::You can spend gems on Failure Protection. This will prevent the Skill Provider card from disappearing in the event of a failure. Potentially very expensive, but extremely useful when transferring those rare and powerful skills. ::: The cost of Failure Protection appears to be affected by the star ranking of the Grantee Card. One star cards have the cheapest protection rate at 50 s while a 6 star card has a whopping 200 protection cost. Also, after 10 failures in a row, the transfer success rate will be increased to 100% :::Skill Transfer Costs: ::::1 Star Card - 50 ::::2 Star Card - 70 ::::3 Star Card - 90 ::::4 Star Card - 120 ::::5 Star Card - 150 ::::6 Star Card - 200 ::::7 Star Card - 250 8 Star Card - 300 ::: :::Note* - The Skill Provider will disappear after a successful skill transfer, even if you spent gems on Failure Protection. 'Additional Tips, Hints, Things to Keep in Mind' ::: ::: ---- Category:Card System Category:My Weapon Shop